Solo un poco de tu amor
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Solo un poco... Ellos necesitaban solo un poco... Sin darse cuenta que tenían todo... Y aquel beso fue solo una pequeña muestra de todo ello... "Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido" Song-fic y One-Shot. Disfruten...


Hola amable gente que se tomó la molestia de leer este one-shot, espero que lo disfruten…

Disclaimer: La serie Teen Titans, así como la canción Un poco de tu amor no me pertenece. La canción es de grupo RBD

_En cursiva son los versos de la canción _

* * *

_**Un poco de tu amor**_

Chico Bestia se encontraba en su habitación, recordando algunos momentos que había pasado con el equipo de los Teen Titans. Una chica vino a su mente y suspiró...

_Se muy bien que soy un amigo más entre el montón_

Tomó una foto donde se encontraba cierta chica de ojos amatistas... Acarició la foto con dulzura...

_Que sólo soy un fan de corazón que no te para de soñar cada día más…_

Raven meditaba en lo alto de la Torre T. Últimamente sus emociones estaban inquietas... Sobre todo por cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas...

_Pero se también que entre la multitud alguna vez pudieras ver la luz sobre mi piel_

Ahora, ella sabía de quien estaba realmente enamorada...

_Para reconocer el amor más fiel…_

El chico cambiante se tumbó en su cama con la foto en sus manos y cerró los ojos...

_Yo necesito de ti como el aire, nadie te puede querer tanto así…_

La joven mitad demonio apretó un objeto que se encontraba en su mano derecha...

_Un poco de tu amor, para poder vivir_

Chico Bestia miro la foto con una sonrisa...

_Un poco de tu amor, me puede hacer feliz_

Ambos apretaron los respectivos objetos que tenían contra su pecho. En un tono apenas audible murmuraron...

_-Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido..._-

El chico de piel verde se levantó de la cama y acomodó la foto en un portarretrato...

_Un poco de tu amor, para poder vivir_

Raven dejó de meditar, fue a su cuarto y guardó una moneda de 5 centavos en una pequeña caja morada...

_Un poco de tu amor, me puede hacer feliz_

Los dos respiraron hondo...

_Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido._

El chico de tez verde salió de su habitación con un solo propósito en su cabeza...

_Dame una señal, un minuto para conversar_

Se detuvo en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Raven...

_Dame tan solo una oportunidad_

Quería estar cerca de ella... Quería estar con ella... Quería ser la razón por la que sonriera... Quería ser la mitad que complementara su vida...

_Para poderte enamorar cada día más..._

Raven se armó de valor... Chico Bestia debía de saber lo que sentía por el...

_Pero sé también que entre la multitud alguna vez pudieras ver la luz sobre mi piel_

Se acercó a la puerta, estaba decidida a liberar los sentimientos que guardaba desde hace tiempo...

_Para reconocer el amor más fiel..._

El chico de ojos verdes se preparó para tocar la puerta...

_Yo necesito de ti como el aire,_

Sin embargo la chica peli-violácea la abrió antes...

_Nadie te puede querer tanto así._

Se miraron mutuamente con un poco de sorpresa...

_Un poco de tu amor, para poder vivir_

Sus corazones se aceleraron cada vez más, mientras unas cosquillas comenzaban en sus estómagos...

_Un poco de tu amor, me puede hacer feliz_

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos sin saber que decir...

_Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido_

Chico Bestia se acercó a Raven, la miró decidido...

_Un poco de tu amor, para poder vivir_

Raven lo miró un poco confundida por la expresión en su rostro, pero no bajó su mirada de el...

_Un poco de tu amor, me puede hacer feliz_

De repente pareciera que sus ojos expresaran las palabras que tenían guardadas en sus corazones...

_Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido_

Poco a poco el joven meta morfo terminó con la distancia que había entre ellos y la besó, primero torpemente. Una agradable sensación lo inundó...

_Un poco de tu amor, para poder vivir_

La joven titán se sorprendió por la repentina acción del chico, pero correspondió poco a poco aquel beso con una cálida sensación en su pecho...

_Un poco de tu amor, me puede hacer feliz_

Raven pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el posaba sus manos en la delicada cintura de ella...

_Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido_

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron mutuamente...

_Un poco de tu amor, para poder vivir,_

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron... Sus sentimientos eran más que claros...

_Un poco de tu amor, me puede hacer feliz_

Solo un poco... Ellos necesitaban solo un poco... Sin darse cuenta que tenían todo su amor.

Y aquel beso fue solo una pequeña muestra de todo ello...

_Solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido._

Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el living

-Raven... ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?- preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa

La joven se sonrojo

-Sí...- aceptó con una sonrisa. Hubo un ligero brillo en los ojos del chico y sonrió más

¿Fin?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado C: y si no, no hay problema.

Besos, Luna


End file.
